


15. Hunger

by Achilliesikea123



Series: Sea wind blows ( To where? Who knows?) [5]
Category: One Piece, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Established crewmanship, bnha reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilliesikea123/pseuds/Achilliesikea123
Summary: Nami could only watch with great amusement as Billy opened his mouth to correct the straw hat boy only for his face to shift as if he just realized something before grimacing.
Series: Sea wind blows ( To where? Who knows?) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000884
Kudos: 14





	15. Hunger

Nami watched as the kid finished his first plate of food with astonishing speed before helping himself with another. That rate of intake was nothing compared to Luffy but highly unusual for the crew’s ‘wizard’. For all his innocence and naivete Billy was one the relatively normal one on this ship ( they had Luffy as a captain so they’re not completely normal) okay? Her wallet didn’t need two Luffy.

“ Woah, you sure are hungry today Billy.” Vivi commented. 

“I guess I am considering the amount of magic I used today. A blush speared through the boy’s face. At least, he had the decency to chew before answering. “ Using magic drains my energy, so I guess in a way the more it eats the more I can do.”

“ Oh, like poop works.” Luffy said between bites. Nami could only watch with great amusement as Billy opened his mouth to correct the straw hat boy only for his face to shift as if he just realized something before grimacing.

“Oh gods, he’s right.” The boy whispered in what Nami could only describe as despair. 

Safe to say dinner that night was very entertaining.


End file.
